Lapras, Sail Away
Before: <--- Dedede Wins! Part 2 (Season 1 Finale) Next: Welcome Back Tiff ---> Script *''Last Time on Kirby and Pokemon... Tiff and Dedede's battle turned out bad and Dedede won. But... there might be a way for the trio to get back together again as Kirby go to the Resuce continues!'' *(Theme Song Plays) *''He's Kirby Kirby Kirby Kirby! '' *''Kirby in a world of Pokemon, and that is to see.'' *''Kirby on a little land of Pikachu, that's all that we need to view.'' *''K-I-R-B-Y Kirby!'' *''King Dedede: He won't get away with this you will see. For I'll will get him, just you wait!'' *''K-I-R-B-Y!'' *''Kirby of the Stars is here and things will all be fine.'' *''Thank you Kirby!'' *''Thank you Kirby!'' *''K-I-R-B-Y!'' *K-I-R-B-Y! *Tiff (voice): Kirby and Pokemon! *(Episode Title Arrives) *''Lapras, Sail Away'' *(Episode Begins) *Tuff: Look, it's Tiff! *Kirby: But I thought Dedede took her away. Why is she here? *Tiff: Guys, I'm here, but no longer a Pokemon Trainer. *Tuff: If only there were a way to change that. *Kirby: Wait, there is! I think I read something like that in a scroll. "If Dedede wins the Arbok battle, the formor trainer's friends have one chance to get her back! Get a Lapras and use it to sail to the Orange Islands and retrieve the great Tiff Badge there before the Golbat there eats it. Go just that and Tiff shall be yours once more." *Tiff: Nice! Come on Kirby let's get a Lapras! *(They searched and Kirby finds one a minute later) *Kirby: Hey! I found one! *(The two went to the Orange Islands) *Golbat: This be the friends of Tiff? (evil laugh) Oh, this is great and almost killed me with that! *Zubat: Golbat, you suck at evil laughing! *Golbat: Trust me Zubat, I know what I'm doing. Come here my pets. *(3 Aerodactyls flew into the lair) *Golbat: (Holding a scroll) Take this scroll onto their enemy, King Dedede! (evil laughs as the 3 Aerodactyls fly past Kirby and Tuff on Kirby's New Lapras. (Golbat coughs) (offscreen) That feels good. *(Another Lapras shows up holding an old ally) *Ash: Hey guys, nice Lapras you have there Kirby. *Kirby: Thank you. I was going to say that to you too now. *Ash: Hey, I bet of it. I have to go now! *(The Lapras sails away) *Tuff: Bye! Hey, does my feelings say that we already past him back in Kanto once? *Kirby: Maybe, Maybe not... *(Kirby's Lapras sails foward on) *Kirby: Let's get that badge! *(Golbat flies up looking at them) *Golbat: Not if I have anything to say about it! *(Golbat flies on to catch up with them) *(Meanwhile back in Kanto) *King Dedede: Did Tiff escaped? *Waddle Dee: Yes she did sir. *(The Aerodactyls fly in and give Dedede the scroll) *King Dedede: Thanks. *(King Dedede opens the scroll) *King Dedede: "You must hand down your king ship to me. Or Tiff will die?" ''NNNNNOOOO! *"Tiff's fate rest in Kirby's hands as the duo move closer to the islands. Will Kirby and Tuff manage to get the badge and save their friend? Or will Golbat speak differently? Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Kirby and Pokemon"'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Season 2 Category:Kirby and Pokemon: Kirby go to the Rescue